Sougenmu
'Sougenmu '(双幻夢, lit. Twin Phantasm) is one of Zero's Hyper Combos. Zero creates a shadow copy of himself that mimics his actions and doubles his hits from attacks similar to an afterimage. The shadow is colored gray, and powers up all actions instead of just special moves (other than Hienkyaku). Originally as Zero's version of X's Soul Body in Mega Man X5, Sougenmu summons a hologram that mimics Zero's every move, saber slash and technique. This Command Art lasts only for a small while before disappearing. The hologram itself is not affected by walls, so Zero could use this move to poke past a boundary to damage and/or destroy certain targets out of reach safely if needed. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, this originally similar to its appearance in X5 summoned a blue and gel-like afterimage as a nod to the "Custom Combo" of the Street Fighter Alpha/Zero mechanics, and only appeared during his damaging special moves (save for Hienkyaku of course). Though in Marvel vs. Capcom, the afterimage is instead grey, and now follows up on all of his actions. This also enables usages such as powering up the OTG trait of his Sentsuizan by having the copy's attack hit the foe higher off the ground, and is also essential for the Raikousen lightning loop. Tactics * When you lock your opponent to the corner of the stage while Zero is in Sougenmu, you can drain the opponent's health with the L. Raikousen and you can repeat the pattern multiple times until Sougenmu runs out. * While Zero has his Sougenmu active, you can switch him out for someone else and then you can use Zero's assist so it can cause double the damage. No matter what, Zero's copy will mimic Zero's assist. Additionally, the clone cannot be hit out of the attack, making the assist somewhat invincible and much more practical for intercepting attacks. The Sougenmu's timer will also stay frozen as long as Zero is not tagged back in. * In both TvC and MVC3, using this hyper's passive effects in tandem with Hadangeki and Hyper Zero Blaster can create a wall of projectiles that can be difficult to override. Trivia * The gray coloring is possibly a reference to Copy man, a similar move used by the Robot Master Astro Man. * In past versions of MVC3, if Zero uses his Snapback as Sougenmu is active (it uses his Shippuuga animation), he can allow only the clone to snap the opponent out of the battle in order to cause the game to bug and cause Zero and his team to be all alone on the battlefield with the opponent unable to tag in. This exploit could cause cheap time-out victories and was eventually patched by making so that Snapbacks would instantly end Sougenmu's effects. Gallery tumblr_lyom9zIzfP1rosu0lo8_1280.jpg|Hyper Cinematics Also See Zero's moves in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds Zero's moves in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Category:Level 1 Category:Hyper Combo Category:Zero Category:MvC3 Moves Category:UMvC3 Moves Category:Moves Category:MvC:I Moves Category:Transformation Hypers